


[she's the tear in my heart]

by queenlara



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlara/pseuds/queenlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s right after the mid-morning rush when they walk in. It isn’t anything special; the bell above the door tinkles—some might consider it a cheerful sound, but to the overworked and overtired employees of Bean There Bistro, it’s the death toll. Coffeeshop AU. For the UDSS2015 gift exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you tell your boyfriend if he says he’s got beef, I’m a vegetarian and I ain’t fucking scared of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this lovely coffeeshop AU for the UDSS2015 exchange! This fic is for [climbingclub](http://climbingclub.tumblr.com/), and the coinciding playlist is right [here](http://8tracks.com/queenlara/take-me-higher-than-i-ve-ever-been) on 8tracks.

It’s right after the mid-morning rush when they walk in. It isn’t anything special; the bell above the door tinkles—some might consider it a cheerful sound, but to the overworked and overtired employees of Bean There Bistro, it’s the death toll.

“Welcome to Bean There Bistro!” Ashley chirps, her weariness only betrayed by the swaying of her body. Sam discreetly grabs her shoulder, steadying her.

The boy is all jawline and sharp features—some might say exotic, some might say odd—and the girl next to him is a softened version of him with silky, shoulder length hair covered in a cheerfully striped beanie. They’re both tall and graceful—Ashley and Sam synchronously sigh enviously—and they look like they come from money, if the flair of their clothes didn’t give them away, the fancy rolexes both of them wear betray them.

Chris, however, is blushing furiously. Sam doesn’t have enough time to contemplate this before Ashley takes their orders—a black coffee and a frappe—before she’s whipping them up and trying not to think of all the homework she has waiting for her after this hellish shift.

“A black coffee for... _Bith_? And a vanilla caramel frappe for... _Jose_?” Sam calls out, squinting at Ashley’s terrible handwriting on the cups. _Fuck, that’s probably not right._

The two hot, rich people double over with laughter, and Sam has to resist the urge to sigh. She’s tired, alright? Sam’s been here since fuckitsearly o’clock (read: 4:30 AM), and Ashley has the chicken scratch handwriting of a 12 year old boy.

Sam leans on the counter, gently pushing the drinks forward. “ _Bith_? _Jose_?” she calls innocently. If she’s already messed up, she may as well go the whole nine yards.

The two have managed to compose themselves, and the beanie girl gets up and makes her way to the counter.

“I’m _Bith_ ,” she says with a straight face, though her eyes dance with mirth.

“Tell me, _Bith_. Who comes to a coffee shop for a black coffee?”

“My brother, Jose, is too much of a pussy to come here and get his over-sugared drinks by himself. He has a crush on glasses guy,” at this, she nods at Chris who’s busily cleaning one of the machines and taking occasional, unsubtle glances at the table where her brother sits, “and he’s way too scared to make a move.”

Beanie glances at Sam’s chest for a moment, and Sam resists the urge to make a joke when she says, “Tell me, Sam, does my brother have a chance?”

_Oh, she was glancing at my name tag. Whoops._

Sam shrugs. “Chris is possibly the slowest person ever when it comes to feelings, so as long as your brother doesn’t mind waiting until he’s on his deathbed to get a confession, then yes.”

Beanie girl smiles, and it’s the least snarky thing she’s done all day. “Great. I’ll need to hire your services as a wingwoman, Sam. We’ll be back.” With that, beanie girl grabs her coffees and with a saunter that’s definitely meant to make Sam look at her ass— _she’s human, alright?—_ beanie girl calls behind her: “By the way, Sam, your nametag’s upside down!”

“Fuck,” Sam mutters emphatically, glancing down.

She’s not even wearing her nametag.

Which means that A: beanie girl knows her name, and B: beanie girl _was_ checking out her boobs.

Sam resists the urge to fist pump. _Score one for the lesbians._

She turns to find Chris trying to pick up machine parts from the floor, with Ashley scolding him vigorously.

“What the hell, Chris. I was looking away for _five seconds_ and you drop everything. Why are you so distracted?” Ashley asks, exasperated.

“I definitely slept with that guy at a frat party, and I don’t think he remembers!” Chris squeaks out, face inhumanly red as he hunches over the floor, trying to pick up parts.

Sam blinks for a moment. _That’s an unexpected turn of events._

“Well,” Sam says, clapping her hands. “He thinks you’re hot, so obviously he goes for the nerdy type, drunk or not.”

Chris looks up so fast he hits his head on the counter.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he swears. “But wait. Really? Did he say that?”

“His sister did.”

“She could be lying.”

Ashley rolls her eyes. “What would she get from that?”

“The satisfaction of not only embarrassing her brother, _but also me_! What if bought him flowers and it turns out it was some sort of sick joke?” Chris babbles.

“Why would she want to embarrass a perfect stranger? And why would you buy him flowers? That’s so... cheesy.” Sam hedges.

“You’re a romantic _neanderthal_ , Samantha. Flowers are _romantic._ They say ‘ _commitment_!’” Chris scolds her, standing up with the machine parts juggled in his arms.

“You want to say ‘ _commitment_ ’ to a guy that you boned at a frat party?” Ashley says, eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. Chris turns beet red again.

“Don’t say it like that, Ash.”

Sam and Ashley just laugh and help Chris sanitize the parts, and Sam tries to forget about the quick wit and amazing ass of beanie girl, tries to forget that beanie girl knew her name, and tries to forget the paper she has to write on the environmental impact of soda tabs that’s due tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Beanie girl shows up the next day during an off time, and if Sam wasn’t running on two hours of sleep she might have the energy to be properly excited.

She leans against the counter, grin sharp and a little dangerous.

“So, Sam. Let’s talk.”

Sam glances at Ashley, who nods. Sam beckons beanie girl to the very end of their counter, where they’re less likely to be bothered.

“How do you know my name?” Sam asks, not tired enough to not be curious about this conundrum (though tired enough to forget any sense of decorum—Ashley banned her from the register after she almost chewed out a customer for wanting a sugar free vanilla latte with two extra pumps of not-sugar free caramel syrup. _‘It doesn’t make any sense!’_ Sam had protested, and Ashley only pushed her towards the drink machine. ‘ _Make the lady’s drink, Sam, even if it’s morally offensive to you,’_ she’d replied dryly.)

“I asked the cashier,” she replies, nodding towards Ashley. “But more importantly, does glasses like my brother?”

“Um... yeah?” Sam offers, slowly. It’s not her place to tell on Chris’ past one night stands.

But beanie girl narrows her eyes, honing in on her hesitancy. “Sam! Are you keeping secrets from me? After all we’ve been through!”

God, she’s too tired for this. “I don’t even know your name, beanie girl,” Sam snaps, and then immediately regrets it when her eyes widen with surprise. _Fuck_ , she’s fucking this up.

Sam runs a hand down her face. “Sorry, I’m running on two hours of sleep after writing a twelve page paper on the environmental impact of soda tabs. I don’t mean to snap.”

“Beth.”

Sam blinks. That’s a non sequitur, if she’s ever heard one. Ever eloquently, Sam manages to say, “What?”

“My name. It’s Beth. Well, it’s Bethany, but literally only my nan calls me that, and you’re _definitely_ too hot to be my nan, so call me Beth.” Beanie girl— _Beth,_ Sam corrects herself—rambles a little, and if Sam weren’t so sleep deprived, she’d think Beth is nervous, or embarrassed.

“Okay, Beth. I’m sorry for snapping at you, you didn’t deserve it. You’re just trying to be a good sister and make sure your brother gets a boyfriend,” Sam replies, leaning against the counter. She tries to pretend she’s not a hobbit compared to Beth, short and curved to Beth’s tall and toned. Damn, she’s gay.

“That’s okay,” Beth shrugs, fiddling with the edge of her beanie. “My sister tells me I get super bitchy when I get less than six hours of sleep, so you’re miles ahead of me on that front.”

“Ah, the perks of being a student worker.” Sam sighs, giving Beth a tired smile.

“Why here? I mean, couldn’t you get like, a library job?” Beth asks, propping her elbows on the counter.

“Free coffee. And I’m a morning person, so I’d rather work here.”

Beth looks affronted. “A morning person? We’ll never get along. Night owls rule!”

“You sound like a fifth grader,” Sam laughs. “Who says ‘rule’ anymore?”

“Sam!” Ashley calls, interrupting her pleasant break, and Sam can feel reality crashing down upon her.

“Duty calls,” Sam tells Beth with a grin, but before she can get back to work Beth slides her phone across the counter. It’s already open on contacts, with the name typed as “Barista Sam” with the sparkle emoji next to her name.

“Give me your number, and you can help me plot to get glasses and Josh together.”

“His name’s Chris,” Sam says as she types her number into the phone, and adds the kissy face emoji next to her name.

“Well, you called my brother Jose the first time we met, so I think he can handle the name ‘glasses,’” Beth says wryly, tucking her phone into her pocket and adjusting her beanie. She stops leaning on the counter, straightening her posture, and Sam’s reminded how _tall_ Beth is. She’s like, model-tall. Beth could probably reach the top shelf in the storeroom without having to scale the rickety set-up like barista-spiderman.

Sam is definitely not jealous. Well, maybe a little.

“First of all, Ashley’s handwriting _sucks._ Like, it’s a wonder they let her on register. Second of all... you make a fair point, _Bith._ ” Sam responds with a grin, and Beth rolls her eyes.

“Sure, Sam. Just tell yourself that to make yourself feel better. I’ll text you!” Beth waves at her as Sam moves back towards Ashley, who’s busy scribbling names on cups with her chicken scratch.

Sam wonders when Beth will notice the kissy emoji she added next to her name.


	2. and I said who the fuck uses a payphone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this lovely coffeeshop AU for the UDSS2015 exchange! This fic is for [climbingclub](http://climbingclub.tumblr.com/), and the coinciding playlist is right [here](http://8tracks.com/queenlara/take-me-higher-than-i-ve-ever-been) on 8tracks.

_Unknown [4:55 PM]: Sammmm. My brother’s whining again. save me._

_Barista Sam [4:57 PM]: new phone who dis_

_Barista Sam [4:57 PM] Jk. This is Beth, right?_

_Beanie Beth [5:00 PM]: yes, but that's not important now. Please tell me you can come up with a plan to get these two nerds together_

_Barista Sam [5:01 PM]: Chris likes superhero movies, and pretty much any action movies. Set them up on a date?_

_Beanie Beth [5:07 PM]: OMG we can pretend to go on a date and drag them along and then bail so they’re all alone ;)_

_Beanie Beth [5:10 PM]: only if ur okay with it?? but it would be so great??_

_Beanie Beth [5:24 PM]: ????_

_Barista Sam [5:30 PM]: sorry, got trapped in a conversation on the bus with this kid I knew from high school, and I was too nice to pull out my phone lmao_

_Barista Sam [5:31 PM]: but that could definitely work, except it’d be hard to get me and Chris off work the same night._

_Beanie Beth [5:32 PM]: Ur too nice, I would’ve just put earphones in and pretended he wasn’t there. and damn, that’ll be tough. Josh is too much of a wuss to do anything by himself, so a fake double date might honestly be our best bet??_

_Barista Sam [5:34 PM]: Come to the coffee shop tomorrow and we can plot >:)_


	3. here I sit cursing my government for not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this lovely coffeeshop AU for the UDSS2015 exchange! This fic is for [climbingclub](http://climbingclub.tumblr.com/), and the coinciding playlist is right [here](http://8tracks.com/queenlara/take-me-higher-than-i-ve-ever-been) on 8tracks.

Sam and Beth have been plotting for approximately one week, three days, and five hours.

And it’s amounted to nothing.

Sam’s on break now, sitting at the corner table with a vegan chai as Beth sits with her typical black coffee. Sam still makes fun of her for it— _You come to a coffee shop for black coffee? What a waste of money, and only old military men drink black coffee_ —but Beth won’t budge and try one of the fancy drinks the Bean There Bistro offers.

Once, Beth managed to convince Josh to use a cheesy pick up line— _‘Chris loves cheesy pick up lines. He’s the king of dad jokes. It’s kind of annoying, actually,’ Sam told Beth_ —but when Josh uses it, Chris is distracted by an overload of drink orders from some suburbanite mom and misses it.

Josh had turned a surprising shade of reddish purple and fled back to the table where Beth sat.

Beth and Sam had given up on the fake-double-date idea after Josh took one look at Beth’s scheming face and bolted.

“Honestly, I think we’re fighting a losing battle,” Sam says, taking a sip of her chai. “Obviously, Chris is worse than I thought and I’m not sure how much more your brother can handle.”

“I just wish Josh would let you _say_ something to Chris. Then we might actually be able to clear up this shit-show of misconceptions,” Beth complains.

Josh had put his foot down on that— _Don’t say anything! Promise me you won’t say anything!_ —and wouldn’t let Sam interfere more than necessary.

“Chris likes him. Like _, a lot_. They just need to talk it out!” Sam rants. “God, boys are so stupid.”

Beth raises her coffee in a mock toast. “Now _that_ is something I can get behind.”

Sam laughs. “How’s your sister?”

She lets out a sigh in response. Beth had told Sam all about Hannah and her unrequited crush on a classmate, Michael, but Sam had yet to meet the fabled twin. “She’s still head over heels for that asshole. I just wish she’d stop trying to change herself just for a boy, but she won’t listen to me!”

“You can’t make someone’s decisions for them,” Sam advises. “It’s hard, I know, but you just have to let it play out and be there for her. But if Michael ends up fucking her over, I’ll be glad to help you hide the body.”

“And _that’s_ why I love you, Sam,” Beth says grandly.

It doesn’t process for a moment, but when the words finally sink in—

“Sam, your breaks over! Come take over on register!”

Her cheeks blazing, Sam makes practical use of her track practice and bolts back to the counter with a speed previously unknown to mankind.

Beth just watches her leave, face equally flushed. _Fuck, I’m in deep. If only Josh could see me now. Or Hannah. She’d be unbearable about this._

 

* * *

 

“Josh. I need help.”

“What is it?” Josh asks, lounging on the couch and flipping through television channels. He’s flipping at a speed that leads Beth to believe he doesn’t even know what he’s looking at, but then he miraculously settles on the channel that plays old movies.

“First of all, only old people watch old black and white movies, you old geezer. Second of all, I think I’m in love,” Beth sighs, flopping down on the couch next to her brother. Josh was in the middle of tossing a handful of popcorn into his mouth during her announcement, and he promptly begins to choke once the word “love” crosses her lips.

“She’s beautiful, and she’s a barista! Josh, did you know Sam is a rock climber? Have you seen her _thighs_? You don’t understand, Josh. _This is true love._ ”

“You’re in love with the barista at Bean There?”

“Don’t give me that look, Joshua. You’re in love with that nerd, Chris. He doesn’t even rock climb.” Beth snorts, stealing some popcorn from her distracted sibling.

“Chris builds his own apps, Beth! He codes! Intelligence is sexy,” Josh attempts to defend himself. “He also makes the worst puns, which is kind of cute.”

“Josh, Chris is like a walking paradigm of dad jokes and shitty puns.” Beth says, slipping off her shoes and curling up fully on the cushions, half watching whatever movie’s playing on T.V.

“I don’t think you know what the word ‘paradigm’ means.”

“Stop being such a fucking nerd. When are you gonna ask him out, Josh?”

“I don’t know, Bethany, when are you going to ask out Sam?” Josh mocks, and Beth grabs a couch pillow and hits him with it. “Ow!”

“I don’t know if she’s gay! I’m like, totally sure I told her I was a lesbian. But she hasn’t said anything about it! I feel like I’m hitting on a hot, blonde brick wall! At least you know Chris is gay,” Beth groans, and tries to steal more popcorn. Josh hasn’t forgotten her hitting him with the pillow, so he moves the bowl out of reach.

Beth makes helpless, grabby hands towards the bowl just out of reach.

“He’s never actually told me he’s gay.”

“Sam says he has a mondo crush on you, so isn’t that confirmation enough?”

“He could be bi. Or pan.”

“Does it matter? He likes _you_. Even though I’m not sure what the appeal is.”

“I guess you’re right,” Josh admits, finally letting Beth have access to the popcorn bowl.

“Beth! I need help picking an outfit!” Hannah hollers from upstairs.

“Just wear flannel!” Beth calls back, even though she knows exactly how your sister will react.

“Stop pushing your flannel obsession onto me! It’s your mating call, not mine! Now help me pick something that says I’m hot, heterosexual, and available!” Hannah shouts, and Beth rolls her eyes fondly.

“I’ll be up in a minute, keep your pants on!”

 

* * *

 

“Ashley,” Sam whispers to her fellow barista as they clean the store that night. “I need help.”

“Sure,” Ashley responds, sliding a stool over to start stacking some boxes onto a shelf. “But why are we whispering?”

“Because Chris can’t hear this!” Sam whispers back furiously. Chris is mopping the floor, one earbud in his ear as he scrubs the tiles.

“Okay. Lay it on me, Sam. What’s up?”

“I think I’m in love with Beth.”

Ashley wobbles dangerously on the stool, and Sam leaps forward to steady her.

“What?”

“I think I’m in love with Beth? She’s beautiful, and she smells good, and her hair is so silky,” Sam sighs dreamily. “She’s perfect. And she’s tall.”

“O-kay?” Ashley replies, question in her voice. “Why don’t you just tell her?”

“I don’t know if she’s gay! I’ve been trying really hard to give off gay vibes, I swear. But I just can’t tell which way she swings!” Sam says with a groan, refilling all the syrup bottles methodically.

“I think she is,” Ashley says dubiously, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

“But you don’t know that!” Sam almost wails.

“Pouting isn’t attractive on a grown woman, Sam,” Chris says from behind, making her jump and almost knocking over the bottle of pumpkin syrup she’s refilling half-heartedly.

“Sneaking up on your coworker isn’t attractive on a grown man, Chris,” Ash mocks back.

He shrugs. “What can I say, I’m a badass,” Chris says as he wiggles his shoulders.

“What the fuck is that.”

“A dance, Sam. It’s a dance.”

“Is that your mating dance?” Ashley chimes in. “No wonder you’re not having much luck with Josh, _lover boy._ ”

“Shut—shut up!” Chris yelps, face turning tomato-red.

Sam snickers.

“It’s not like you’re any better, Sam,” Ashley warns, making Sam stop laughing fast. “You’re too chicken to tell the other lesbian you love her.”

“Oooo, _burn_.”

“Chris, shut up.”


	4. let’s get wrecked on pop tarts and sex and see the Taj Mahal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this lovely coffeeshop AU for the UDSS2015 exchange! This fic is for [climbingclub](http://climbingclub.tumblr.com/), and the coinciding playlist is right [here](http://8tracks.com/queenlara/take-me-higher-than-i-ve-ever-been) on 8tracks.

It’s in the middle of the mid-morning rush when it happens.

Josh and Beth had slid into Bean There about an hour earlier than usual, and the first indicator that something was off was when Beth ordered a pumpkin spice latte.

“A pumpkin spice latte?” Ashley had asked, fingers hovering over the register.

Beth had flushed, and nodded.

“A pumpkin spice latte?” Sam had asked when Ashley passed the cup to her. Ashley had merely shrugged and gone back to taking the order of a simpering businessman who had a weird thing for Ashley. She tolerated it because he always stuffed a twenty into the tip jar.

Sam slides the coffee across the counter, about to mercilessly tease the brunette when Josh marched up to the counter, face pinker than usual and shoulders stiff.

“Chris, go on a date with me,” Josh says, louder than intended, and the bustling coffee shop grinds to a halt.

Josh blushes harder, but stands his ground.

 _He’s finally a real man,_ Sam wonders.

Beth nods. “He’s all grown up,” as she wipes a mock-tear from her eye.

_Whoops, said that out loud._

“Um. Sure!” Chris manages to say without tripping over his tongue, though his face is turning an impressive red color.

One person in the corner applauds, and another lets out an impressive wolf-whistle.

Business as usual returns with full force, the chattering picking up.

“Mission accomplished,” Sam says, clapping her hands together. “We did good.”

“Well, they’re still standing there staring at each other, so I think they still have a bit to go, but yeah. We did good,” Beth replies. “We make a good team,” she hedges, glancing at Sam out of the corner of her eye, but Sam is still watching the stupid boys.

“Yeah,” Sam says, distracted.

Beth tries again, trying to fight the color in her own face as she fiddles with the lid of her drink.

“We should work together again.”

“Mmmm,” Sam agrees.

Beth fiddles with the coffee lid more frantically. She’s running out of ideas.

“Shit!”

The pumpkin spice traitor splashes against her arms, hot and painful.

“Oh my god, Beth, are you okay? Here, let me get a towel,” Sam fusses as she rolls up Beth’s sleeves and gently wipes away the coffee with a damp cloth.

 _She looks beautiful when she’s concerned about my burns_ , Beth thinks.

“What?” Sam asks, brows furrowed as she looks up at Beth.

“Fuck, I said that outloud. Well...fuck it. I’m gay. I hope you’re gay too. Sam, go out with me,” Beth says, cheeks hot as Sam processes her words.

But her face lights up, and it’s the most beautiful thing Beth has ever seen. “Oh, thank god you’re gay!” she exclaims. “I’m gay too! And, I really like you too,” Sam continues, a blush staining her cheeks as well.

God, everyone’s blushing today here.

“Um, that’s great! That you like me, not that you’re gay. Well, that’s great too, so I’m just gonna shut up now,” Beth babbles, inwardly cursing herself. God, she’s embarrassing herself, but Sam’s looking at her with stars in her eyes.

Beth looks around for Josh, almost forgotten in her confession, but he’s sitting at a table, holding Chris’s hand as they chat about something, and she hasn’t seen her brother look so comfortable in a long time.

“Sam, I hate to break it to you, but you can take your break after Chris loses his heart-eyes,” Ashley calls to Sam, and Sam frowns.

“I guess Josh did beat you to confessing,” Sam shrugs. “But, we can get dinner after work?” she adds hopefully.

Impulsively, Beth pecks her lips. “I’ll pick you up at 8,” she promises.

 

* * *

 

Ash and Chris are closing the store, and Sam is trying to make herself look like she didn’t just spend six hours making coffee.

“I would’ve worn cuter clothes if I had known I’d be asked out by the hottest girl in existence,” Sam complains as she tries to fix her hair, but gives up and puts it in a messy bun.

“Sam, Beth literally won’t care,” Chris tells her.

“Shut up, boys are stupid and don’t get to give an opinion here,” Sam says crossly. “You guys can wear clothes that haven’t been washed in a month and no one cares, but as soon as I don’t wear a little coverup people ask me if I’ve slept at all.”

Chris shrugs. “Can’t help you then. But seriously, I don’t think Beth will care. Josh told me she’s been singing your praises for a while now.”

“Really?” Sam asks, sliding her sweater over her uniform shirt. It looked better than her polo with her black pants, but she still smelled like coffee.

“I’m gonna have to go with Chris on this one, Sam, I don’t think Beth will care,” Ashley tells her earnestly. “Now get out of here, you have a date.”

 _Apparently, Bean There Bistro is good for something_ , Sam decides. _Love. Well, queer love_ , she amends.

Poor Ash could only get grody hipsters and skeevy old men to hit on her, but Sam’s too ecstatic about her unrequited love suddenly being requited that she didn’t have room in her heart for pity at the moment.

Beth’s waiting outside, car keys in hand.

“Ready?”

Sam nods, reaching out and grabbing Beth’s hand. Beth quickly laces their fingers together, and they walk towards the parking lot.

“How much do you wanna bet Chris and Josh plotted this whole set-up?” Sam muses.

“Oh, Josh just told me that he hooked up with Chris at a party a while ago, so he knew there was a mutual attraction. He just took so long to confess because he was trying to figure out how to get me to make a move on you at the same time, and not confessing gave him an excuse to drag me here every day,” Beth sighs. “God, my brother’s a meddling asshole.”

“Sneaky bastard,” Sam says admiringly. “I can’t be too mad, though.”

“Why not?”

“His plan worked,” Sam tells her simply. “And I’ll let your brother be a meddling asshole forever, since I got to meet you.”

“Oh my god, Sam, I had no idea you were such a mushy romantic.”

“Hey,” she defends. “You’re the one who confessed, so you have no right to judge me. I was trying to have a _moment_.”

Beth just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a big thanks to the usual suspects:
> 
> Thanks to my roomie and favorite beta, [angelheadedcas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedcas), thanks to the amazing [talverrar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/talverrar/pseuds/talverrar), and of course my smol child [lunarborn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarborn/pseuds/Lunarborn).
> 
> Follow me on my [tumblr](http://veryspookybisexual.tumblr.com) if you're into that shit


End file.
